LO QUE NO VIMOS Hp6 HHr Durmiendo Juntos
by PauGranger
Summary: Otro LO QUE NO VIMOS inventado donde podeis ver una bonita escena Harry Hermione con una bonita conversación frente al fuego


**Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe**

Pág 380

* * *

Los estudiantes ... Hermione le dio las buenas noches y se disponía a ir al dormitorio de las chicas.

¡Espera Hermione! – le dijo Harry en un impulso

Ella bajó las escaleras y se quedó delante de él mirándolo extrañado  
- Quiero hablar contigo  
Más extrañada aún; Hermione le siguió y se sentó a su lado en el sofá delante del fuego  
- ¿De que quieres hablar?

- De varias cosas, Hermione, pero empezaré por la más reciente

Hermione ya supuso como iba a seguir aquello

- Es por Ron¿verdad? Quieres saber si ahora que ha estado cerca de la muerte voy a reconsiderar la idea de volver a dirigirle la palabra  
Harry sonrió

- Me lees el pensamiento  
- Te conozco demasiado  
- Y bien¿qué piensas hacer? – dijo Harry después de unos segundos de silencio.  
- Harry, yo nunca quise dejar de hablarle. No me importó ni me importa que Ro-Ro salga con Lavender..  
- Entonces¿por qué te vas cuando ella llega, intentas esquivar a ambos, y sollozas cuando discutes con Ron? – le interrumpió él

- Precisamente por eso, Harry. Ron es mi amigo, y odio que por culpa de que esté con Lavender tengamos que acabar así y me trate de esa manera

- Te entiendo

- Gracias

- Pero no me has contestado. ¿Vas a volver a hablarle?  
- Si, Harry – le contestó ella finalmente

- Me alegra oír eso  
Harry esperó una respuesta, pero la chica se limitó a sonreír

- ¿ De que más querías hablarme?  
Harry dudó unos segundos, no sabía como comenzar a plantear el tema

- Es algo de lo que se que tú has intentado hablar conmigo antes – dijo finalmente. Prefirió comenzar haciendo pensar a Hermione, algo que ya sabía que le encantaba, y con lo que pensó que conseguiría pillar la conversación sin necesidad de darle muchas explicaciones. Y, evidentemente, así ocurrió

- ¿Sirius?  
- Si, quiero hablar de la muerte de Sirius  
La expresión de la chica cambió por completo, para dar paso a una mezcla de extrañeza, intriga, y quizás, compasión

- ¿Por qué yo? – se limitó a decir - ¿Has hablado con alguien más de Sirius?

- Pues no, eres la primera. Simplemente porque notaba que siempre intentabas sacarme el tema, querías que te dijera como me sentía y lo que pensaba. ¿Me equivoco?  
- En absoluto

- Ya nos conocemos..  
Después de otra sonrisa en conjunto, Harry siguió

- Bueno, y ¿vas a contármelo?  
- Sí, he decidido que eres la persona idónea para hablar del tema. Supuse lo que significaba para ti, aparte de que eres mi mejor amiga.  
Ella se ruborizó, pero no dijo nada, por lo que Harry siguió hablando

- Quieres saber como me siento; Pues no lo he conseguido superar del todo, sigo anhelando la idea de recibir alguna carta de Sirius o de ver su cabeza saliendo de las llamas – dirigió una melancólica mirada hacia la hoguera durante unos segundos y volvió a mirar a Hermione -. Tengo la imagen de su cuerpo atravesando el velo clavada en la retina y hasta llegué a pensar en que volvería como fantasma. Pero todo eso ya casi se me ha pasado, y voy asimilando todo poco a poco  
Hermione le miraba con tristeza  
- Supuse que te sentirías así, comprendí desde el principio lo duro que iba a ser para ti afrontarlo y superarlo, y me siento muy feliz y orgullosa de que lo estés consiguiendo. Entendí que no era un tema del que quisieras hablar, y decidí esperar a que sacaras tú el tema o a que por lo menos hubiera pasado más tiempo, y ahora me alegro de haberlo hecho.  
La chica sonrió y Harry le agradeció todo con la mirada, que luego volvió a dirigir al fuego.  
Un instante después Hermione se acercó un poco más y lo abrazó. Al cabo de un rato, ella no se había soltado y él no tenía intención de que lo hiciera, por lo que se movió un poco y se quedaron los dos cómodamente tumbados.  
Se pusieron a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en estas últimas horas y en la conversación que acababan de tener. Hasta que escasos minutos después, abrazados se hundieron los dos en un profundo sueño

* * *

Espero que os guste este tb!  
Dejad Reviewss!

Por cierto, sí, soy una de las administradoras de Totally Harry & Hermione ;)

Saludoss

PauGranger


End file.
